leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Island
---- }} Seven Island (Japanese: ７のしま Island 7), commonly referred to by fans as Quest Island (Japanese: もとめじま Quest Island), is the seventh island in the Sevii Islands archipelago. It is south of Four Island and west of Six Island. Seven Island, like the other Sevii Islands, has a town on it, named ; however, also like the other islands, this town is small compared to the island's explorable area. Seven Island does not have as many inhabitants as the other Sevii Islands. It has been left virtually untouched in its natural state and is difficult to hike across. In the port town, an old lady runs a wireless battle house for battles when special data is transmitted through Mystery Gift. The old lady is eager to watch battles in order to reminisce about her past, much like the old man in Mossdeep City in Hoenn. North of the port is Trainer Tower. The sign outside of it proclaims "Rise to the Challenge, Trainers!" Trainers from all over come to battle others in the eight floors of the tower as fast as they can. It is unlike normal Battle Towers as items may be used during battle and players may run down the stairs to the first-floor Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. A man awaits at the top of the tower to give a prize which differs depending on the battle mode chosen. South of the port is a Move Tutor who will teach . Further to the south, over a bridge is the entrance to Sevault Canyon. In the canyon is a small cave called the Tanoby Key. Solving the puzzle inside will unlock the secret in the Tanoby Ruins. South of the canyon is a small house in which a man and his will heal Pokémon by making them do a dance. At the southern end of Seven Island are the Tanoby Ruins, a series of seven small islands containing strange chambers. The chambers are home to the peculiar Pokémon , which will awaken if the Tanoby Key is unlocked. Locations on Seven Island * Tanoby Ruins ** Tanoby Chambers * Sevault Canyon ** Tanoby Key * Canyon Entrance * Seven Island (town) * Trainer Tower In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Seven Island is first mentioned in the when Team Rocket announces that Sird would invade the island. Lorelei goes to the island to confront Sird, but having unlocked the Tanoby Key, Sird uses the awakened to her advantage, and Lorelei is ultimately defeated. She is rescued by the returning . Later, , and visit the Trainer Tower, and enter from the top with the help of Mewtwo, who uses its signature psychic powers to fend off the Unown wall guarding the tower. After the Trainer Tower is toppled by Mewtwo, Red is first to leave the island, flying on Blue's with Mewtwo to confront . After Ultima finds what she needs in the fallen tower, the Seagallop ferry brings Blue, Green and her parents, Ultima, Lorelei and back to Vermilion City in Kanto. In other languages Quest Island |bordercolor= |fr=L'île de l'infinité |de=Die Abenteuerinsel der Unendlichkeit |it=L'isola dell'avventura infinita! |es=Isla de aventura infinita. }} Category:Sevii Islands Category:Islands de:Eiland Sieben es:Isla Sétima fr:Île 7 it:Settimisola zh:探索之岛